Computerized Cocoa Puffs: The NEW Version!
by Lily Kaelar
Summary: When a former resident of Latibaer returns from an abusive home, a good friend will come to his aid. Lives will be changed forever. Cocoa Puffs will be eaten. And someone will be exposed. Read and Review! MaggixGoggi slash. Dark, some fluff.
1. Prologue

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Latibaer or LazyTown—Magnus Scheving does. Dave, Uncle T, and the mother are mine.

As far as I know, this one of the very few GoggixMaggi fics that exists online. Is that because not a lot of us understand Icelandic? Hmm. Well, I have a good enough grasp on what goes on in Latibaer, so I'm going to try my hand at some GoggixMaggi slash. I'm new to slash, so…suggestions are very welcome. And now—on with the fic!

* * *

Something just wasn't right.

He sped up, his legs aching from the increased pace.

He had never run this far in his life.

But it was necessary—if he didn't, he surely wouldn't be able to survive that place another second.

He reached the end of the alley and cursed. A dead end.

He looked around, making sure that he wasn't being followed, and attempted to climb over the fence.

He succeeded, and dropped down on the other side, only to have someone grab him.

"You're such a long way from home, young man. Your mother will have a fit if you don't return soon," said a man, who he recognized to be his Uncle T.

"What do you care? You don't even like her!" the boy yelled, fists clenching.

"Watch your mouth. You're with family. Now, I suggest you come with me so I can take you home."

"No! I'm not going back there ever again."

His uncle grabbed both of his arms and twisted them behind his back. The teenager gasped with pain.

"Let—me—GO!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

He dragged him over to his car, and forced him inside.

* * *

His uncle pushed him through the door of his house minutes later. He had stopped struggling—his uncle was very strong. Or maybe it just felt that way, because he was very thin and weak from malnutrition and lack of exercise.

A woman opened the kitchen door and stepped into the room, staggering and swaying, shaking her fist at the boy sitting on the floor.

"You! So yer finally back, eh?" she asked, slurring her words. "And yeh brought yer uncle with yeh!"

He groaned. His mother was _drunk._ She was most dangerous when drunk.

His uncle nodded, and stepped towards the door. "He's all yours," he said as he left.

He and his mother were alone. All alone. There was no telling what could happen next.

"Yeh shouldn't've run away like that…" she said after a few minutes. "Might've gotten inter trouble."

He didn't say anything—he just glared at her.

"I'll just have to teach you not to do that again. What d'ya say to that, boy?"

He said nothing.

"Fine."

She ripped an extension cord out of the wall. His eyes widened with fear as she started walking towards him. He scrambled backwards into a corner. Bad idea. She came closer. He was trapped.

She struck him with it once, and then tore off his shirt, striking him repeatedly until deep welts appeared on his body.

He curled into a ball, tears running down his cheeks as his mother struck him with the extension cord over and over.

A sob escaped his throat. He _hated_ this. He wanted to run away, to escape this place and his mother once and for all.

The door opened just then, and someone stepped through the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" they yelled. He recognized the voice as his friend Dave's.

His mother stopped and looked up to see who it was. She stood up and tossed the cord aside.

She started staggering towards Dave, who backed away. He raised the baseball bat he was carrying and hit her with it. He smacked her again, harder this time. She fell to the ground.

Hearing her fall, the beaten teen looked up. She was knocked out.

"What—" started Dave, but his friend put up a hand to silence him.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Dave nodded and helped him up.

They walked outside together, and went down the street. When they reached the corner, they stopped.

"I'm going now," said the wounded teen. "I know where to go. Don't worry about me—just go home."

"No way, dude."

"Listen to me—you have a family. You have a life. I don't. Just worry about yourself. I'll be fine."

Dave nodded reluctantly, and turned to leave, waving goodbye and hoping that, wherever his friend was headed, he wouldn't get jumped on the way there.

The other boy just continued walking. He ached all over, but ignored the pain and kept going. He knew just where to go—but it was a long way from where he was.

* * *

A few days later, he had reached the sign he had been looking for. He smiled weakly. He had made it.

It was when he reached the town square that he collapsed, unconscious.

"Well, well—what do we have here?" asked a boy with green hair and goggles, peering at the unconscious teen and smiling sadly.

"I guess I'll just have to take you home, then." The green-haired boy dragged the unconscious teen to the technological wonderland he called home.

* * *

A/N: His mother is obviously a drunk, and likes to abuse him. It's been that way since he was a child, and he's tired of the abuse, so he tries to run away. He leaves his friend behind, too, because it's difficult to be close to others when you're abused so often.

Thanks to MyaRukawa for drawing "What're you lookin at?"—it was what inspired this fic.


	2. Chapter One: A Welcoming Embrace

A/N: The original chapter was a lot less descriptive, and had the characters acting more like stupid preteens than teenagers, which they are in this fic. The characters were rather unrealistic and were portrayed incorrectly; they did not fit my vision of who they had become as teens. Also, the direction of the fic is very important. Without proper direction, this chapter had the characters straying off-subject, which made the chapter as a whole make very little sense, and the direction was muddled as a result. Now that it has been edited, the chapter makes a lot of sense, and the intended direction becomes clearer. Enjoy this newly edited chapter of Computerized Cocoa Puffs!

* * *

Maggi awoke to the sound of beeping computers, and the sight of a very bright light. Wincing, he covered his eyes and groaned loudly.

Goggi opened the curtains a little wider to ensure that the sleepy teen was fully awake and annoyed.

Sleepily, Maggi rolled over and away from the bright light. "Jesus, mom...I knew you were twisted, but I didn't think you'd go _this_ far," he grumbled.

He knew that this wasn't true, as the last time he'd seen her, she was drunk and beating him with an extension cord; however, she had not been known as one to wake up early to torment her son. True, she had yanked him out of bed in the middle of the night because she suspected him of stealing her drugs and booze, but in the morning she was always either asleep or gone. Whether or not he was truly responsible for this theft was irrelevant, as she would always beat him within an inch of his life every time just to make a point.

"So it was your _mother_," said Goggi seriously.

Maggi rolled back over and uncovered his eyes just enough to see the frowning, pale, green-framed face of his friend Goggi. "None of your business, Mega," he growled.

"I _do_ believe it is my business if one of my oldest and best friends collapses bloodied and beaten in the town square," replied Goggi. "I took you in, therefore I am entitled to a little information."

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. I'm not in the mood."

Goggi looked at him seriously from behind silver goggles. "And _when_ exactly will you be in the mood, Maggi?" he asked.

"When I feel like talking."

Goggi's frown deepened thoughtfully. "Hmm, well I suppose I should at least feed you first. But I fully expect you to tell me everything after breakfast."

Maggi tried to sit up, but made uncomfortable, pained faces while doing so. He was still very sore from the beatings and his journey to Latibaer.

"Well, your mother certainly does a number on you. Those welts are pretty nasty. I cleaned them up, though, so they shouldn't scar too badly,"

"Hmph. Scars. What do _you_ know about scars?"

The other boy just looked at him thoughtfully.

Maggi looked down and saw that his legs and torso were wrapped in bandages. Memories slowly resurfaced, and he winced; he could start to feel the pain that comes with remembering these things. The pain faded to a dull throb, and he realized that he was in nothing but his boxers.

"Boxers?" he growled. "You stripped me down to my _boxers_?"

"Your clothes were all ripped and bloody, so I took them off and bandaged you up. It's not like I'm a pervert or anything," said Goggi defensively.

Maggi nodded. He could understand that.

"You're my friend. I care about my friends, Maggi. I wouldn't have just left you there."

"You should have."

"Don't talk like that, Maggi. I mean it—I _care_ about you."

"Anyone else would have left me there."

"I'm not anyone else. Besides, what you just said isn't true—I'm sure Solla or Sportacus would have been just as eager to take you in. Sportacus said so himself—he didn't like the idea of me taking care of you alone. He wanted to put you in his airship. But I insisted."

"You still didn't have to."

"But I did. Because I _care_."

He sat down next to Maggi and hugged him tightly.

At this simple gesture of friendship, tears began to well up in Maggi's eyes. He tried to fight them back, but they decided to all come out anyway. Sniffling a little, he relaxed in Goggi's arms. It had been so long since someone had said they cared about him that he had forgotten how it felt to share such a deep, meaningful bond with someone. Sure, the blood among gang brothers ran deep and faithful, but Dave was no substitute for the warmth of Goggi's slender frame that was wrapped around him now. Dave would always have his back, but Goggi would provide listening ears and warm embraces, which was what he truly needed all along. Emotional scars were the deepest scars of all.

As the tears ran down Maggi's cheeks, Goggi held him tight, crying tears of his own.

Magnus Mjoi was truly and finally home.


End file.
